Mikasa's Plan
by kibas
Summary: Why did it have to be Armin? And why did he have to be spending all his time with Jean? There was one person he trusted to go to, great. High-school au


There they were huddled together laughing away at god knows what. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything, Armin's allowed to have other friends too. Even obnoxious friends with horse faces. It wasn't like he was jealous that they had been practically spending every day together for a month, why should it bother him? He accepted the fact that Armin has been ignoring him to hanging out with that stupid, loud mouthed idiot.

Now if only he could get himself to believe that.

Eren Jaeger was in fact one hundred percent furious that Armin had been paying more attention to Jean then himself.

You may think it's weird to get jealous over such petty things. You may also think it's weird that he has a crush on his best friend. It wasn't due to the fact that they were both boys, Eren never really gave much thought to that. It was probably fact that they are best friends and having a crush friend may or may not ruin everything that they built up over the years.

But what did he know?

"Did you know if you continue making that face it could get stuck like that?" A quiet voice whispered in his ear.

"What are you talking about, this is my regular face?" he huffed out. His adoptive sister took the seat next to him, setting down her tray of food that she would merely nibble on, there was no way she digest more than a handful of the second rate school food.

"I'm not denying that you've been scowling since birth, but this one's more prominent than usual." She had that knowing look in her eye that Eren knew all too well. She knew exactly what was up when she followed Eren's line of vision.

"You know you're a real comedian when you wanna be." He didn't have to explain himself to her. Probably because she knew already knew what was going on inside his one track mind.

It's not like he wanted to tell her that he had a ridiculous, middle school type crush on their closest friend, but being as close of siblings as they were it as hard to miss. And knowing that she easily put two and two that when Armin and Jean occupied the same breathing space that Eren became more irritable than usual.

"You know there is a way that you can stop this." Eren shrugged his shoulders, already knowing what she was about to say. "You could always man up and tell him."

"I don't know what you're talking." he shook his head. "I don't think anyone needs to know anything. There's nothing that needs to be said," Mikasa sighed, standing up from their usual table in the corner, irritated with her brother's insufferable attitude when he didn't get his way, to go empty her tray and prepare for her next class.

"It doesn't concern me, but when you're ready to man up and admit it I'll be here to help you." Eren scoffed at her as she walked off.

What did she know anyway? It's not like she ever liked anyone... Well if she did she never let on to it. Did Mikasa even get crushes anyway? He tried to imagine a stuttering and blushing Mikasa, but it didn't fit too well in his mind.

As Eren sat there, neglecting his lunch, he was left to his thoughts. Why did he even like Armin that way? It was obvious, wasn't it? Besides Mikasa, Armin was the only person he had ever gotten close to. He was able to tell him all his secrets, well, besides one of course. And he would tell Eren his in return, they trusted each other. And when Eren had problems, without fail Armin would be there for him, listening to him without interruption, letting thoughts flow clearly and freely. He would help him unclutter his mind and be able to make sense of everything. He never felt judged when he was with Armin, and same goes for him. Who wouldn't fall for someone like that? It did help that Armin was cute, but he couldn't be bogged down by superfical thoughts.

Armin helped him through a lot of hard times and he was thankful for it.

Eren snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name called. He mentally punched himself for getting so sappy over just a simple thing before he turned to the direction of the voice. It was Armin, with Jean standing a little too closely behind him.

"Hey Armin." he stood up next to Armin, he was a few inches taller than him, but Eren found it endearing. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out after school?" Eren perked up a little, was Armin asking him on a date? Well, he knew Armin wouldn't consider it a date, but he would. They went out all the time, without it ever being a date. But Eren liked to imagine they were, no matter how cheesy it is. "Jean and I wanted to go to that new movie that's coming out and we wanted to know if you would want to go with us?"

Oh. Of course Jean was coming. It seemed like he couldn't spend any quality time with Armin without him somehow being involved.

"Armin wanted to know." Jean corrected him. It seemed like everyone but Armin knew of their little feud, or maybe he knew but he somehow thought he could bring them together, it was a mixture of something like that.

Eren can't even recall why they started to hate each other in the first place. He tried to think back, but all he got were bits and pieces of it. They were starting their sophomore year, the first year they could try out for the football team. Eren had been determined to get on his high school team and so did Jean, but he had nowhere near the same passion Eren did about the game. When it was announced that only one sophomore would be getting a starting position Eren worked harder than before, proving he was worthy of that spot. When it came down to it Eren won the spot, due to his love for the game, leaving Jean with only the bench. Ever since then they've always butted heads.

"Uh, I wish I could, but I have to help Mikasa with chores after school. Sorry." When did this loose thread get here? That obviously had to go, Eren picked at his shirt. That was a blatant lie, but he didn't to spend anymore time with Jean then he had too, and it seemed to work vice versa.

Armin's face fell a little. He could tell Eren was lying, whenever he lied he would play with the hem of his shirt, but Armin never told him that. If he did then Eren would try to stop himself when he did and it would be harder to get the truth from him.

Armin didn't want to pry so he left it off there. "Well if you're free sometime, maybe we can catch a movie later?" Eren nodded, and Armin regained some of his lost smile, in return i Eren gave him a small grin. Armin waved to him and pulled Jean along to their next class they conveniently shared.

Dammit, why did it have to be Armin he liked? He was Eren Jaeger, star of the football team, he could get any girl he wanted, maybe even some of the guys. Well, if Mikasa hadden scared any of them off first.

Why his best friend?

Eren picked up his bag, leaving whatever remaining food on the table for the janitors to clean. He needed to get Armin alone and figure out how he feels.

He knew he would need her help. He knew he would have go to her, and he would tell her everything. She would sit there with a smug look on her face, knowing from the beginning that he would come to her for help eventually, but he had nowhere else to turn. Besides Armin, she was the only one he trusted completely.

She would help him of course help him, she probably already had a plan going on in that devious mind of hers.

It was after school and they were on their way home.

"Hey Mikasa, can I get your help?" He paused for a moment to see if he had her attention. When it was confirmed that she was all ears he continued. "With Armin?"

There it was, that smug look on her face. He had a bad feeling, but he also had nowhere else to turn

Great.

**This is my first Snk fic,and just one of my first fics in general. Sorry if the opening is bad, but most the stuff i have is for middle stuff. other chapters will be longer. thanks for reading**


End file.
